


Shower Scene

by kdfrqqg



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The Reader is a plus size bad ass hunter who lives with the boys
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I noticed how awesome my boobs looked in a my sports bra. The reader is a super sexy version of myself.

Dean Winchester liked busty women. This is pretty much a blanket statement about the type of women he enjoyed. He didn’t discriminate or judge either. Small women, plus size women, short, tall, black, white, he really had an affinity for Asian women, which was apparent by his porn subscription habits.  
And today, here he was practically ogling your bust line, he knew he shouldn’t be and he also knew that you even weren’t trying to be sexy. You had just finished beating the hell out of the punching bag in the weight room, no less than thirty minutes ago, when you were heading for the showers and Sam had asked you to join them in researching. Sweaty but not too bad so you decided that a shower could wait a bit. If you knew that you had quite possibly the most beautiful set of emerald green eyes locked on to your cleavage, you may have yelled at him, ‘Really Dean! Seriously! I look gross.’ Also you would have been excited that he was even looking at you in that light.  
Dean kept glancing up from the tome in front of him, when you had walked in, your cheeks were flushed pink, hair tied back, light sweat beading from your brow with a half zipped up over sized gray hoodie and black workout leggings on. He never thought he would be sitting at such a perfect angle for his viewing pleasure when you sat down that the way your hoodie shifted around and the black sports bra pushed up your breasts, Dean was in heaven. This was the life, research wasn’t so bad if he had you to look at.  
Sam either was a total gentleman or hadn’t noticed your bosom was on full display since you were working closer with him than with Dean, as Sam and you were passing books around and dismissing the other one’s theories on how to make the spell work before you both threw in the towel and just called Rowena.  
After some time had passed, you noticed the sweat had dried and ‘yes’ you began to smell. “That’s all I can take for now, I’m hitting the shower and going to take a nap. Wake me when it’s time for dinner.” You announced and proceeded to your room to grab the set of PJs you were going to wear after you had showered.  
The men nodded in acknowledgement, Dean waited until you had turned the corner before he made his own announcement, “I think I need a shower too, Sammy.” Clamping a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
Sam looked up in disdain, “Dude!”  
“What?” Dean gestured, while they had eye only brotherly communication. “Come on, don’t give me that shit.”  
“Just remember we aren’t the only two who live here anymore. Just don’t make it fucking awkward and don’t use any lines.” Trying to change Dean’s mind was damn near to impossible. Sam just hoped that you didn’t bite, the last thing he wanted to hear was you and Dean having sex all over the bunker when he wasn’t getting any.  
Dean rushed to stand outside the bathroom door when you were done with your room, you tilted your head in confusion when you saw him just hanging out there by the showers. “I thought I’d take a shower too.”  
“OK whatever, dude.” You commented nonchalantly. The boys had put up privacy curtains in the shower area so that no one had to wait to take turns like when you were on the road, so Dean showering in one section down from you wasn’t an unusual concept. You opened the door and put your stuff down on the sink.  
Now Dean was scrambling, “Not that kinda shower, (Y/N). I wanted to take one with you.”  
You put two fingers to the bridge of your nose, “Let me get this straight, you just thought you could come in here and we’d have casual shower sex.”  
“Well yeah!” He flashed you the best shit eating smile ever.  
“So no foreplay, no flowers, not even the smallest possible fucking effort to woo me. Dean, did you really say to yourself that since we live together that this cocky attitude shit would work on me.” You roared.  
“I didn’t say no foreplay.” He interjected your rant.  
“Oh it’s so not the time to be cute.” You gritted your teeth, “Dean, I would kill for you and die for you. You’re one of my closest friends and this really hurts. It’s no secret that I have feelings for you but I don’t want to be just casual.”  
“We don’t have to be casual.” He placed his hands in his pocket because of the shame that he was feeling at boiling down your relationship to just sex.  
“Well quickie shower sex, to me implies casual.” God, he looked so defeated but still cute like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I-I just thought I meant more to you than this. I’m not just a piece of ass.” You turned away from his gaze.  
“I know you’re not.” He caught your hand, “Come on please don’t be mad at me.”  
All you could do was focus on a loose title in the corner of the room, if you looked at him you’d give in. Man, did you ever want to give in. You wanted him to rail you so hard that you couldn’t think straight for a week. Pulling your hand away and unzipping your hoodie, you exposed your muscular back to Dean, “You know, Dean, we aren’t even in a relationship yet and you’ve already pissed me off.”  
The cold tone in your voice made him listen harder, “I’m sorry (Y/N/N) I didn’t mean to. I wanted to have some fun because well we need a little fun and fuck, you looked so good, you always look good.” He back peddled as you toed off your gray Sketchers and pulled down your skin tight leggings, giving him a nice view of your butt. He wasn’t an ass man like Sam was but you did have a nice one. Plump with just the right amount of muscle that allowed for everything to fit correctly. Turning around, you showed him what he wasn’t going to get tonight. You weren’t without your flaws of course, scars littered your body from years of hunting some small and a few big. Your anti-possession tattoo peeking over the top of your black cotton boy short underwear. The muscles in your lower legs and upper arms were the largest whereas your thighs were strong but had plenty of fat covering them making them dimple in places and your belly wasn’t as firm as when you first started hunting. Dean liked the way you looked, that was all that mattered, he didn’t care that you weren’t a size 2, in reality you were more like a 16, or that you didn’t have a thigh gap. This was about the time you realized you had the power.  
“I’ll just go.”  
Cocking your head to the side, “I thought you needed a shower too, dirty boy.”  
Calling him a dirty boy sent a jolt straight to his cock and he quickly moved to press you up against the sink, rough large hands on your naked waist and lips on neck. “Does that mean we can?” His eyes pleaded.  
“It means you can watch me. No touching and no partitions.” You slipped from his firm grip to finish stripping down, praying that removing your sports bar over your head looked more sexy than clumsy. “If you want to be with me, Dean Winchester, you sir, are going to have to earn it.” You oozed control and confidence on the outside while your body screamed to be touched.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Dean liked it when people took control and this was no different, he removed all of his layers following you to the end set of showers that you had long taken over.  
The spray was cold when you walked in not waiting for it to warm up. Looking away from Dean was the only way this might work, you had to compose yourself; he didn't need to know that you hadn't gotten any in a really long time. The water hit your face as you reached for the shampoo, getting all soapy, your hands became his hands, turning around to finally face him in all his glory. He was wet and perfect, holding his long thick member in his hands watching you as he soaped up. "You're so fucking sexy." Dean groaned out flinging his head back under hid water nozzle as his motions sped up. He wanted to get in between your heavy full breasts to touch and kiss them until you were dizzy.  
"You're not so bad yourself." You replied, dragging the loofah over your breasts and stomach. Your eyes locked on him and every fantasy flooded your mind, your hand made its way down to your aching core, pressing two fingers in it was no surprise you were juicy and ready to be taken.  
“Sweetheart, you should put your leg up.” he gestured to the tiled ledge that you use to shave your legs, “And give me a better view.”  
“That’s not a bad idea.” You followed his suggestion, abandoning the loofah to the floor. Your left foot was up on the ledge while your left hand continued to pump inside you and work over your bundle of nerves. Your fingers on your right hand ran over your tits tweaking your large nipples.  
Both of you moaned loudly, having him masturbate in front of you and to you was amazing. You felt like a goddess or a porn star. You gave out a high pitch squeal as your climax was about to hit you.  
“Please let me finish you?” Dean begged, stroking harder and harder.  
Remembering who was in charge, “On your knees.” You ordered.  
He complied with a “Yes, ma’am.” He closed the four feet difference that was between you before he trailed his hands down your waist as he got on his knees. In no time, his mouth was on your clit, slurping and sucking like your were the best tasting watermelon ever. You looked down to see him smirking at you while he ate you out and touched himself.  
“Oh, oh God!” You yelled, your orgasm hit you fast and you were shaking under his touch. Dean worked you through it as he chased his own. His seed splattered on the bathroom floor, luckily the water washed away any evidence of your time well spent.  
“Fuck, (Y/N) that was fun.” He told you, lifting himself from the ground. Dean pushed you back under the water to share a deep kiss making you go even more weak. You pulled yourself away after you felt his cock on your stomach already getting hard again, turning off the water trying to leave.  
“What about us?” He asked.  
“Oh that… You can take me out tomorrow night but I want all the woo. Flowers, chocolates, steak dinner and then I may be in a more giving mood." You winked before grabbing your towel and clothes. Dean nodded in agreement before you left the bathroom. ‘Always leave them wanting more’, you heard your college best friend's voice in your head. 

Dressing quickly, you lay on your bed but you were too wired to sleep. Did that really just happen? Did he enjoy it? Does he want to do it again? A million questions and images ran through your brain, sighing you went to join Sam back in the war room to assist his research.  
“Hey.” Sam greeted, you waved back, “I thought you were taking a nap.”  
“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.”  
“I’m sorry about that. I told him not to make it weird.” Sam referenced his earlier conversation with Dean.  
“That is and isn’t the reason why I can’t sleep,” You smiled to yourself.  
“You didn’t?”  
“No, Sammy boy, we didn’t but he is taking me out tomorrow night and we did have a little fun.” You giggled  
“Ugh,” Sam scrunched his nose.  
“What?!?!”  
“Nothing, just Dean and you.”  
“Hey!” you smacked him.  
“It isn’t about you. I just think you deserve better”  
“What, you jealous?”  
“No, no, no.” Well maybe Sam was a little jealous. “Whatever you guys do, can you just keep in your rooms?”  
You pulled a book to you, “Don’t worry Sam, you won't have to see my fat ass getting some on the kitchen table or anything.”  
“Yeah not worried about seeing you. I would call it nicely shaped, not fat.” He smiled before burying his head into a book.  
His flattery made you do a low chuckle as you started to read. This week was turning out to be a lot different than you expected.


End file.
